


for you i will

by pallasjoanna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, pallasjoannas tumblr fic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasjoanna/pseuds/pallasjoanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Chat Noir drops on her rooftop and asks Marinette to go ice skating with him. Maybe she should invest in a spray bottle these days, if only to wipe that grin off his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you i will

There was a time when Marinette would have been alarmed at random sounds coming from her roof at night. Even before she became Ladybug, she’s always had a baseball bat and pepper spray ready in case the worst ever happened, although she’s been wondering recently if she should start including some additional items. Like a spray bottle or something.

“Bonsoir, Princess!” Chat Noir leans against the railing with the air of someone who’s doing their best not to look suspicious.

Yup, the spray bottle it is then, if only so that she can wipe that smug cattish grin off his face.

(And it’s definitely not because the said smug cattish grin is starting to do funny things to her heart. Nope, not at all.)

She pulls the hastily put-on jacket tighter around her. “You know, I thought Chat Noir would have better things to do than visit a civilian’s house in the middle of the night.” For the fourth time this week, she’s about to add, but the kitty eyes stop her in her tracks.

“You’re not just ‘a civilian’, Marinette. You’re my friend, too.” He says it with a kind of earnestness that leaves her feeling warm and bubbly inside. “And I don’t know about you, but—“ He picks up a pair of shoes that glint from the floor. “—friends don’t let friends ice skate alone?”

There are so many reasons why this is A Bad Idea. One, it’s the middle of the night (admittedly, she’s up late because she can’t sleep). Two, Chat Noir has his own life to worry about ( _But he’s the one offering, isn’t he?_ the infuriating rational voice in the back of her mind says). Third, with this maddening familiarity between the both of them, she might slip up, and he’ll somehow find out she’s Ladybug.

And she’s running out of further reasons as to why the last one sounds like such a bad thing.

So instead of refusing and going to sleep in her considerably warmer room like she ought to do, she says, “Give me five minutes,” and goes to look for her own ice skates.

Two days ago, they had defeated an akuma with ice-based powers who seemed very intent on recreating that one Disney movie, and while her Ladybug powers returned most of the frozen people and buildings back to normal, there are still a few frozen canals left.

That being said, it’s a miracle St. Martin Canal is mostly quiet right now. She expected more people taking advantage of a free ice rink even this late.

They take shelter under the awning of a nearby building to lace up their skates, and Chat Noir wraps himself in a jacket and scarf from a bag he’s brought. He even has a ridiculous little beanie to cover up his cat ears.

“I’d transform out of costume,” he says when Marinette snorts and reaches over to fix the beanie better. “But you’d swoon over my real face and then we’d have to cut this trip short.”

“Still not going to happen, kitty,” she retorts.

Chat goes very quiet in the next few seconds that she’s about to make some joke about cats and tongues. “’Still?’” he echoes what she said earlier.

He looks up at her, eyes wide and somewhat hopeful and the wrong shade of green. Marinette wants to punch herself for such an obvious slip-up. Denial has never solved anything, but there has to be a first time, right? She coughs and keeps her face carefully blank. “Hm? What did you say?”

She thanks her lucky stars when Chat Noir goes along with her. “Nothing, nothing.” He hops to his feet, staggering a little from the skates, but he makes it to the ice in a few long strides.

He starts gliding along the ice, at first slow, lifting one leg behind him in an arabesque and then pulling in for a spin. The only lights they have are the moonlight and the streetlamps, but she can’t help but take note of the smooth lines of his body, and when she walks to the edge of the canal, she can see the taut muscles in his thighs.

Her face feels a bit warm. This should be nothing new—Marinette has seen him in battle often enough, leaping and pouncing with cat-like grace—and yes, she has eyes—but there isn’t much time to admire someone that way when she’s in the middle of fighting.

And then she puts her face in her hands to keep herself from screaming because—oh god, did she just admit to herself that she likes checking out Chat Noir?

“Hey Princess!” he glides over to where she is, grinning, and she really really hopes blushing is not visible in this kind of lighting. “Bet you can’t do that, can you?”

She scoffs. “You really wanna bet? Loser gets to—“ _– buy snacks next patrol_ , is what she’s about to say, but she catches herself in time. “—something! Loser has to do something embarrassing!” She flips her hair out of her face, hoping to brush off her momentary hesitation.

There’s a split second in which she sees Chat’s jaw drop before he falls over his feet, sliding and tripping over the ice, and oh, landing on your face like that can’t be good. She dashes over to him. “Chat? Are you okay?”

He mumbles something against the ice.

“Oh come on, I can’t hear you like that.” She crouches down.

He grumbles as he pulls himself up into a sitting position, peevishly rubbing at his nose. Then when he sees her worried expression, his frown fades away into a smirk. “Hey Princess, it seems that I have—“

“—oh my god—“

“—Fallen for you.” He laughs at whatever her face looks like this time, and she attributes whatever happens next to a loss of impulse control.

Cupping his face in her hands, she leans over and kisses him on the nose.

When she pulls away slightly, she’s very pleased at seeing a stunned expression on his face. “What’s the matter?” she teases. “Cat got your tongue?”

Chat doesn’t throw back a witty reply this time. This time, his eyes lower to her lips, and she sees the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his own. Her throat feels dry, and she’s so acutely aware of the few centimeters she’s placed between the both of them.

Just as he’s about to lean in to kiss her—and she almost hates herself for how badly she wants him to—she places a finger to his lips.

“Next time.” She exhales shakily, wishing that at the moment that they’re anywhere else except here with the ice beneath her knees and the cold freezing her as she breathes. Maybe then she’d have to courage to tell him the truth. “Ask me next time.” And she’s almost pleading with the unspoken, _Not now._

Chat pulls away and catches her finger. “Of course, Princess,” he says, his face pulled into an expression that’s eerily stoic, but there’s no trace of resentment in his voice.

Half an hour later, they could almost pretend that it never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> for tuptaju on tumblr. title comes from the song by teddy greiger.
> 
> I swear this was supposed to be fluff. And for the setting of this fic, I imagine it's around the time when Marinette would be considering to tell Chat the truth and Adrien would be starting to piece together that Ladybug is Marinette.
> 
> Comments (compliments and/or the critical kind) make this writer happy!
> 
> [tumblr](http://pallasjoannas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
